


Just a Joke

by JayCKx



Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Prinxiety - Freeform, Spiders, The spider is only mentioned though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 09:44:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10694439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayCKx/pseuds/JayCKx
Summary: Anxiety is scared of spiders.Prince regrets it.





	Just a Joke

Prince regretted it. Pranks regretted it. Anxiety was still in his room, alone. Dad had advised him to give Anxiety some time, but Roman couldn’t stand it anymore. He felt so bad, so guilty! He’d hurt his boyfriend, he’d scared him and now they were both paying.

Prince hovered outside of Anxiety’s door for a few minutes, nervously trying to figure out what to say. For once, he didn’t know what to do. He didn’t know how to fix it. So all he could do was knock and hope for the best.

“Anxiety? Are you there, love?” He called.

“Go away.” A choked voice called from inside the room. A pit opened up in Roman’s chest.

“Please, Anxiety. I’m so sorry!” Prince called desperately. “It was just a joke, baby, I swear!” The door flew open with a slam.

“I know!” Anxiety yelled angrily. Fading tear trails were visible on his cheeks. “I know it wasn’t real, but it scared me anyway! For a second I thought it was, and it was just sitting right there! You know I’m terrified of spiders, and I’d been having a bad day anyway. Why would you do that?” He yelled. Roman stared at his boyfriend in distress.

“I don’t know, I wasn’t thinking! I regret it so much, I’m so sorry, love. Are you okay?” Anxiety looked taken aback by the question.

“…Yeah. I just- it really scared me.” The dark boy hunched in on himself.

“I know.” Roman cooed, and gently pulled Anxiety into a hug. He didn’t resist, instead clinging onto Prince tightly. “And if it’s any consolation, I burned the fake spider.”

Anxiety huffed a weak laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on tumblr, @starlight-sanders


End file.
